cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Global Defense Initiative
Before I edit the 'Third Tiberium War' section, I was wondering if anyone could tell me whether or not it should be left in the present tense, or converted into past tense, at least for the parts describing events during the war. Makron1n 20:09, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Keep the war events in the past tense, the aftermath in present.Mikael Grizzly 20:21, 15 April 2007 (UTC) I hope the new edit is sufficient. Makron1n 21:19, 15 April 2007 (UTC) The faction GDI did put up a big rivalry to everyone. They got Nod to rival them on technology and the Scrin on versatility. Did they really started as the Black ops? Sorry for saying all of this. :I thought that GDI's backstory involved them beginning as a covert branch of the United Nations, before expanding into a world-dominating power. A bit like UNATCO. Makron1n 19:11, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Hey! If Nod is leaving Earth forever that means GDI only has the Scrin to deal with. And Nod will try to teleport to a habitable planet and not come back that means hooray! GDI stays as guardians of Earth. And They got alot of work on Tiberium and Nod infest their new home with a new WAM. Sorry for writing this. Not all the Nod followers must have left Earth, many will have stayed and fought GDI still. We don't even know if they could plot their destination, they could have traveled to a "Ichor Hub" for all we know. Who kepts deleting the Base Defenses part of the GDI Military Doctrine? GDI Base Defenses are part of military defense. Oh someone puts info on Notable Nod Members while GDI members get nothing. Have you notice GDI has alot of the Join Us recruitment photos or something?(Assaulthead 06:36, 29 September 2007 (UTC)) Why Nod gets a big Military doctrine and GDI can't? Thats just mean.(Assaulthead 18:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC)) :If you want to expand it, at least make it similar to the Nod article rather than "they have Mammoth tanks", which is just obvious. Makron1n 18:49, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Well please help me with that part. I get sick of the serial deleters plus there are many things to put in that article.(Assaulthead 18:52, 16 October 2007 (UTC)) Formation of a Superpower Apparently GDI was formed in 1985. How did you get this number? you might ask. Well I got this number from the Tiberian Sun Manual*TM. The manual states that GDI was formed forty-five years ago from today (which the manual sets as 2030. same year tw2 starts) by the United Nations Global Defense Initiative. So 2030 minus 45 equals 1985 (plug it into your own calculator, should still come out to 1985). Obviously GDI wasn't formed in 1985 and thus I'm not contending that. I just want to point out that Westwood apparently made a mistake when making the Tiberian Sun Manual. An interesting mistake that will hopefully have you go checking your C&C manuals for anymore goof-ups. - I have the Tib Sun, Red Alert, Red Alert 2, Yuri's Revenge, CnC3, and Kane's Wrath original Manuals Too american GDI is way too american for an international structure - no CnC game displayed no high-ranking GDI officer who is not american. So these Nod heretics are correct at some point? GDI is nazist? :I like how you jump from American to Nazi. Very compelling and well-explained. Both factions are overwhelmingly American, although Kane does a good job to suppress his accent. All the Nod militants are white skinned despite coming from Asia and Africa. It's just a basic model through which we observe the C&C games, it's not supposed to be all that relevant, the meaning is still there that Nod is a primarily Asian/Arab/African/Latino mass membership group, and GDI is probably more Caucasian and US-dominated like the Western World is. Of course, Nod if they are like a race of people, then they are probably mainly Semitic originated because the Garden of Eden, which Kane was thrown from, was supposedly in present-day Iraq, so that would make Persia his destination, so perhaps Nod are Persians. :Kane's accent is due to Joe Kucan being American. He does a good job giving it a more Middle Eastern vibe. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Look, it's difficult for anyone to represent hordes of units in the game with a few dozen different accents from across the globe. Presume that the models we see in-game are the 'typical' member or just a representation. For all we know, half the militants could be women (and we all make a big note about female-only units). Luke Danger 18:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC)